Solid metal rings may be difficult to apply and remove over an enlarged knuckle. The ring may be made oversize to slide easily over the knuckle and a ring guard such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,556 issued to Mroz and 4,245,485 issued to Bushong may be applied, but these alter the appearance.
Rings may be made in two parts that are hinged together at one end with a catch at a second end as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,409,138 issued to Fontana, 250,195 issued to Booraem, 1,296,435 issued to Schmidt and U K Patent 2,005,552 issued to Cohen. These have various shortcomings in appearance, ease of operation, and difficulty in manufacture.